No te vayas más
by eicheland
Summary: Después de Civil War. ¿Que hablarían?


_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de Marvel, Disney y seguramente de más, pero míos, no._

 _Espero que os guste o al menos, os entretenga. Gracias!_

Cómo habían llegado a esa situación, todavía no lo sabía. En qué momento el señorcapitánarcaico se había vuelto prófugo de la justicia junto con una de sus amigas, no lo sabía. Solo sabía que estaba al lado de la cama del hospital de su amigo Rhodes. No perdería la movilidad por completo, pero sí que se vería afectada la parte inferior. Ya pensaría en hacerle alguna máquina para que fuera recuperando la movilidad.

Le iban a dar el alta esa misma tarde. Y ahí estaba él para llevarle al cuartel de los Vengadores. Se había quedado bastante solitario sin Steve, sin Wanda ni Natasha. Solo Vision con sus conversaciones... transcendentales... Se aburría, y mucho. Y encima sin Pepper. Ese ya era otro tema. Se habían dado un descanso, por ella. Lo peor de todo es que ella llevaba razón. Siempre había un "luego" para él. Pero, y aunque le costara admitirlo, la necesitaba más de lo que hubiera podido imaginar.

Pensando en ella estaba cuando la susodicha hizo aparición en la habitación.

\- Ah, hola. Lo siento, pensaba que estarías solo Rhody. - Le dirigió una mirada profunda a Tony. Por mucho descanso que se tomaran, siempre sería Tony y poco podía hacer para olvidarle. – Señor Stark.

\- Señorita Potts. – Y ahí estaba ya su mirada.

\- Me dan el alta ahora mismo, y Tony estaba ayudándome. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

\- Nathasa me llamó para comentarme lo que había ocurrido, y pasaba a verte. - Tony no sabía qué decir. Hacía mucho que no la veía, y seguía produciéndole la misma sensación de... "estar en casa".

\- Pues está todo listo, nos vamos a casa. ¿Nos acompañas, Pepper? - Tony salió de su ensoñación mirando a la que aún era la CEO de su empresa.

\- Sí, claro, si luego me vuelves a traer.

Acomodaron a Rhodes en una silla de ruedas y comenzaron el camino de vuelta por el pasillo del hospital.

\- ¿Qué tal estás, Pepper? – ante el silencio, Tony le preguntó, realmente, quería saber qué tal estaba.

\- Bien, trabajando mucho.

\- Desde que no eres mi asistente personal, tendrás mucho menos trabajo. No me parece justo con el dineral que te pago.

\- Y, dígame, señor Stark, ¿cuánto me paga?

\- Seguramente, muy poco, ¿verdad?

\- Mmm… el 12% menos de lo que debería.

\- Ocuh, eso ha dolido, Pepper.

\- Ey, par de tortolitos – Rhodes no dejaba de sonreír. Esos dos no cambiaran por mucho descanso que se dieran. – Al que deben de hacer caso soy yo, que soy el convaleciente.

\- El niño se nos enfada, Pepper. Vamos a llevarle a por un Happy Meal.

La pelirroja notaba que a Tony le pasaba algo, estaba raro. Intentaba disimularlo, pero le conocía desde hace mucho para saberlo. Para ella tampoco fue fácil darse el descanso, y aún en las noches en su apartamento se preguntaba si era lo correcto. Pero sobretodo, ese descanso le había servido para darse cuenta de que iba seguir preocupada por él, como novio, como jefe o como amigo, daba igual. Él seguiría siendo Iron Man. Y ella seguiría preocupándose por él.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, estaban en la sede de los Vengadores.

\- Aquí ya puedo yo solo. – Rhodes se dejó caer en el sofá desde la silla de ruedas con su Happy Meal – Os podéis ir, pero antes, traedme una bebida, el mando de la tele, y la Tablet.

\- Sí, señor. – Tony le trajo todo lo que había pedido. - ¿Algo más? – Ante la negación de su amigo, le recordó que, si quería algo, FRIDAY sabría dónde se encontrarían.

\- Te llevo, Pepper.

Una vez en el coche, Pepper no pudo aguantar más, y de camino al centro, le preguntó.

\- Y tú, Tony, ¿qué tal estás?

\- ¿La versión oficial, o la verdad?

\- ¿Cuál es la versión oficial? – Quiso saber.

\- Pues que estoy fenomenal.

\- ¿Y por qué no me invitas a cenar y me cuentas la verdad?

\- ¿Me está pidiendo una cita, señorita Potts? – Ese tono juguetón que tanto le gustaba.

\- Mmm… puede ser. – y salió la sonrisa del hombre que amaba. Esa que sólo le salía cuando era realmente feliz.

Fueron en silencio hasta un italiano discreto y se sentaron junto a la ventana.

\- Qué lugar tan bonito. No habíamos venido aquí antes, ¿verdad? – le dijo la pelirroja al ver el lugar. Se trataba de un sitio tranquilo, personal, pero con un toque que invitaba a las confidencias.

\- No, es la primera vez que vengo. Steve…- se le quebró un poco la voz… - Steve me lo recomendó.

\- Le daré las gracias. Bueno, entonces, ¿qué tal?

Tony no sabía cómo empezar con todo lo que había pasado, por lo que se fue por su línea…

\- ¡Jo, Pepper, lo qué te has perdido! Ha habido de todo, fiestas, rusos, robots… - pero al ver la cara de su acompañante, cambió el semblante a serio. - ¿Qué te contó Natasha cuando te llamó?

\- Sólo que estuvisteis de misión y que Rhodes salió herido. Solo eso.

\- ¡Maldita Nat! Voy a tener que llamarla y pedirle perdón.

\- Espera, espera, espera. ¿Tú? ¿Pedirle perdón a ella? ¿Por?

\- Eh…verás. Puede que el gobierno la esté buscando por mi culpa… - dijo rodando los ojos, cómo queriendo quitarle importancia.

\- ¿Cómo? – Su cara de asombro lo decía todo- Empieza desde el principio, Tony.

-Sí, mejor será.

Justo en ese momento, le llevaron la comida. Rica pasta con salsa y un poco de vino para acompañar.

Respiró hondo y comenzó con toda la historia.

\- Hubo una misión, a la cual yo no fui, estaba en la presentación de la beca… - al mencionarlo, Pepper quiso decir algo, pero Tony no le dejó con un movimiento de mano-… no te preocupes, Pepper, entiendo que no quisieras ir. Acabábamos de discutir. Y sé que todo esto no es fácil, ni para ti ni para mí. – Al ver como ella asentía, prosiguió. – El caso, que en esa misión hubo demasiados heridos y daños materiales, porque claro, no los puedo dejar solos que la lían, son como niños pequeños… - Tony se sintió feliz al ver la sonrisa que le sacaba con cualquier tontería. – Y vaya si la liaron. El gobierno decidió crear un… pacto, por así decirlo, en el que nosotros no iríamos por libre, si no, seríamos como una herramienta del gobierno, ellos serían quienes nos manejara… Y debíamos firmarlo todos.

Pepper le interrumpió.

\- Y deja que adivine, tu no firmaste…

Tony cambió el semblante serio que tenía por una mucho más risueña.

\- Señorita Potts, voy a hacer una línea en el cielo, o puede que los astros estén alienados, porque por primera vez en la vida, se equivoca usted. ¿Cuánto vamos? ¿158 – 1? Ganas tú, por supuesto.

\- ¿Firmaste?

El héroe volvió a la seriedad.

\- Sí, firmé, e intenté que todos los demás firmarán. Pedo adivina quién no firmó.

Pepper se detuvo a pensar quién podría no querer ser la marioneta del estado, y solo le venía a la cabeza Tony, pero si él había firmado… Ante la no respuesta de ella, siguió.

\- Steve. Steve no firmó.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿El capitán no firmó con el gobierno? – Pepper no se esperaba eso para nada. Él siempre había sido tan recto, tan responsable que le sorprendía aquello.

\- No quiso firmar. Y la verdad, llevaba razón en lo que decía. Al ir en nombre del gobierno – dijo haciendo señales de comillas -, nuestra responsabilidad es nula. No damos la cara frente a lo que hacemos o dejamos de hacer. Todo sería culpa del gobierno.

\- Y si creías que llevaba razón, ¿Por qué firmaste tú?

\- Por ti. – le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Cuando le vio cara de extrañeza, se lo aclaró. – Firmé por ti. Pensaba, y pienso, que, si el gobierno es el que nos manda a las misiones, si no vamos por nuestra cuenta, disminuiría el trabajo, seríamos solo necesario para ciertas cosas, no para todo, y podría pasar más tiempo contigo, ser Tony Stark, no Iron Man. No quiero perderte, Pepper, eres lo más importante que tengo. Y sabes cómo soy. Si me dicen ven, voy a ir por mucho peligro que corra. Y no quiero eso para ti. Al revés, quiero protegerte de todo esto, de esa vida. Pero soy egoísta, y quiero tenerte a mi lado. Por eso firmé, para poder recuperarte y que te quedes para siempre.

Y si Pepper ya estaba enamorada de su jefe, ahora ya no sabía ni cómo estaba. Quería a ese hombre, siendo Tony o siendo Iron Man. Conociéndole, sabía lo que le tendría que haber costado tomar esa decisión. Así que solo sonrió mientras le brillaban los ojos de puro amor, y le pidió que continuara.

\- Intenté que firmaran. Pero nada, ni Steve, ni Wanda, ni Clint… Y si, además, metemos a su amigo centenario en el coctel, ¡pues…bomba!

\- ¿Amigo centenario?

\- Si… el Soldado de Invierno. Fueron amigos en la guerra. Y luego no sé qué narices pasó que terminó convirtiéndose en un asesino. Los de Hydra le lavaron la cabeza. Y se convirtió en un asesino que solo cumple órdenes. – La cara de Pepper seguía sin entender mucho. – Estaba buscado por el gobierno por los atentados en el que murió el presidente de Wakanda y Steve lo estuvo protegiendo todo este tiempo.

Le dio un trago al vino, hacía mucho que no se sentía tan bien contado la verdad.

\- Pero me confundí. Después de investigar, una gran batalla entre nosotros, donde Rhodes fue herido por Vision, y que Natahsa les dejara ir, supe que su amigo había caído en una trampa, que tanto él como Steve irían a Siberia a por más soldados de invierno, por miedo a que un tipo les despertara. Así que, acabé por ir a ayudarle. – Pepper sonrió. – Y cuando llegué, me di cuenta de que yo también había caído en la trampa.

En ese momento de la historia, calló, era muy doloroso todo. El vídeo, la lucha con su amigo…

\- ¿Qué ocurrió?

\- El tipo que estaba allí, y que pensábamos que quería despertar a los demás soldados de invierno, en realidad quería destruir nuestro grupo de los Vengadores. Y lo hizo bien, todo hay que decirlo.

Pepper estaba expectante ante la historia. Aunque algo le decía que no acababa bien.

\- Nos mostró un vídeo. En él salía el amigo de Steve, provocando un accidente de coche, y matando a la pareja que iba dentro… - se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, las lágrimas que había estado guardando desde entonces - …eran mis padres, Pepper. Su amigo fue el que los mató.

Al escuchar aquello, Pepper le cogió de la mano por encima del mantel. Sabía lo que significaba aquello para él. Nunca dieron con el asesino de sus padres, y saberlo de esas formas, y tan cerca del asesino, tuvo que ser un mal trago para él, y se maldijo a si misma por no está en esos momentos con el hombre que tenía enfrente de ella, roto por completo.

\- Lo siento, Tony, siento todo lo ocurrido. Pero más siento no haber estado contigo.

\- Estás ahora aquí. – le sonrió. – Me puse de los nervios… quería acabar con él y con Steve, él lo supo desde el principio y no me dijo nada. Hubiera acabado con los dos… Pero ahora lo pienso, no tenían la culpa, el Soldado de Invierno sólo fue un peón más de Hydra, un asesino creado por ellos. Y Steve y Natahsa sólo defendían a sus amigos.

Realmente, Pepper no sabía cómo reaccionar a todo aquello. Se le atragantó el corazón al saber por lo que había estado pasando Tony sin ella al lado. En esos momentos, lo único que pudo hacer fue apretarle la mano fuerte, queriendo darle a entender que estaba allí, y que siempre estaría.

\- Veo que no te has aburrido sin mí, eh? – Pepper quería suavizar un poco el ambiente que se había generado.

\- Otra vez se equivoca, señorita Potts… la conversación con Vision deja mucho que desear.

Pepper no pudo más que sonreír y rodar los ojos. Echaba de menos a ese Tony.

\- Tony… - ahora le tocaba a ella hablar- …¿recuerdas por que te dije de tomarnos este descanso?

\- Si, claro, cómo olvidarlo… - aún le dolía aquella simple frase "tenemos que hablar" - Crees, y recalco el crees, por que no es para nada verdad, que Iron Man me importa más que tu.

\- Sí… - Pepper respiró profundo. Ahí iba lo que le tenía que decir. - Después de este mes sin ti, me he visto… echándote de menos, mucho…. Y he pensado en el futuro….

A Tony le gustó eso de escuchar que le había echado de menos, y mucho. Pero siendo él, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacer rabiar a su persona favorita.

\- ¿Y no quieres acabar como la señora de los gatos, no? Aunque tu serias más rodeada de Blackberry, tablets y papeles… -le dijo en tono de broma.

\- ¿Algo así como un taller lleno de máquinas? – Incluso cuando estaban hablando de algo importante, no podían evitar jugar.

\- Bien jugado, señorita Potts, bien jugado.

Quedaron mirandose el uno al otro a los ojos, los dos con unas sonrisa de enamorados.

\- Lo que intento decirle, señor Stark, es que le he echado mucho de menos. Fue una tontería pedirte el descanso, voy a seguir queriéndote siendo Iron Man o Athony Stark, quieras o no…

\- ¡Quiero, quiero!- le interrumpió corriendo para levantarse y rodear la mesa para llegar junto a ella, cogerle la cara entre las manos, agacharse a su altura y darle el beso que llevaba esperando desde hacía un mes.

Fue el beso de vuelta a casa, un beso de paz, de felicidad para los dos.

\- No te vayas más – fue lo único que llegó a decir después de separarse y juntar sus frentes. Era su manera de decirle que la quería en su vida para siempre.

\- Ya no me voy más, te lo prometo. – la sonrisa que tenían ambos no la habían tenido en un mes.

\- ¿Nos vamos a casa?

\- Vámonos.


End file.
